dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Krillin Versus Frieza
'''Krillin Versus Frieza '''is part of Scorpionic's Battle Series. It features Krillin as he is during the Androids Saga, fighting Frieza as he is during the Frieza Saga of Dragon Ball Z. Krillin Versus Frieza Krillin had just finished training for the androids. It was one day before they would attack Amenbo Island. For three years, he had trained with Roshi. Although Roshi was weaker than Krillin, he was wise and training with Roshi still benefited him (just like Goku’s training with King Kai). Krillin was on Roshi’s island, by the ocean. He sat down in the sand and closed his eyes. To test the results of his training, he decided he would do what he had done after the battle with Vegeta---image training. Concentrating on his image training, Krillin pictured himself back on Planet Namek. He was wearing his orange Turtle School uniform with his blue undershirt, the same clothes he would wear during the Cell Saga. Frieza was standing in front of him. The tyrant was in his first form. “Ho ho. I see that you intend to challenge me.” Krillin got into a battle stance. “I’m going to wipe that smile off your face!” Krillin did not yet move. He was trying to concentrate. He was thinking. Frieza had killed him. He was going to give it all he had. He would get back at the tyrant for everything he had done! Frieza’s scouter was calculating Krillin’s power level. “130,000…You’re above Ginyu? 140,000….150,000.” Frieza kept reading numbers, which continued to go up. “500,000….600,000. What?” The numbers continued to rise, but by the time it was going above 800,000, Frieza destroyed the scouter. “Hmph..there is no way that you are above my power level. There was something wrong with that scouter.” Krillin had been silent for a while. Frieza chuckled. “What’s wrong, little man? Not going to move?” Krillin was thinking. He remembered everything Frieza had done! He was going to face his fears. In what seemed like a split second, he had rushed forward and punched Frieza in the face. The tyrant was taken by surprise and was also punched in the stomach. “I-impossible!” Krillin punched at Frieza again, but the tyrant narrowly avoided it. He tried to hit Krillin with his tail, but he grabbed his tail and threw him before he attacked him with a flurry of kicks. After being hit by all of Krillin’s kicks, Frieza was sent flying and caught himself in the air. While he was levitating in mid air, Frieza licked blood off of his lips. “It would appear that I have underestimated you.” Frieza threw off his battle jacket. He transformed into his second form. Krillin had bad memories of that form. He was levitating in mid air, as Frieza approached him. He was flying towards Krillin, like a bull rushing towards a bull rider at a rodeo. Krillin prepared a Kamehameha. “KA...ME...HA..ME..” Just as Frieza was within feet of Krillin, expecting that he could strike before he fired the blast, Krillin fired the Kamehameha. “HAAAAA!!!!!” The tyrant was hit by the full force of the Kamehameha, sent flying away! There was an explosion and the sound of rocks being shattered. Frieza had hit a large cliff. Frieza angrily emerged from the rubble. He began firing death beams into the air at Krillin. Krillin deflected all of them without much effort and bravely flew towards Frieza on the ground, punching and kicking him. Frieza punched and kicked back at Krillin, causing some damage. The two began to fight evenly, punching and kicking at each other. Eventually, Frieza launched Krillin into the air with an uppercut. Krillin wiped blood from his mouth and blocked a punch from Frieza, just as he flew into the air to attack him. Frieza kicked him away, but he charged back at him, headbutting him. Frieza coughed blood. He then began to speak. “I am getting tired of this. Time for you to die!” Just as he said this, Frieza began transforming into his third form. “Oh boy,” Krillin said. “Looks like I have to put in more effort!” Krillin powered up a little, flaring up a white aura. Without warning, Frieza charged straight at Krillin and punched him in the stomach hard, causing him to cough up blood. He then did an uppercut at Krillin’s face and hooked him in the ribs. “I’m...getting...sick...and...tired...of...you!” As he said each word, Frieza punched Krillin. After all of the punches, he finally kicked Krillin, sending him flying into a cliff. The cliff collapsed, burying Krillin under a pile of rocks. Frieza flew down to the ground and began to walk toward the pile of rocks that Krillin was under. A white aura was seen as rocks were sent flying away, Krillin emerging from all the rubble. His gi was tattered. He tore off his orange outer shirt. Then, he charged at Frieza, punching him. However, all of his punches missed. The tyrant laughed and death beamed Krillin through his arm. “AGHHHH!!!” Krillin clutched his right arm, which he could barely use. When Frieza tried to punch him, he used the solar flare technique. Stunned by the blinding light, Frieza was vulnerable. Krillin moved in to punch the tyrant, sending him back. He headbutted him, damaging him. Frieza coughed up blood, clutching his stomach. Once he could see again, he death beamed Krillin through the heart. Krillin opened his eyes. He was on Roshi’s island, finished with his image training session. Although he knew he couldn't beat Frieza, even his third form, he was confident. He would do whatever he could to help his friends against the androids. Category:Battle Category:Fan Fiction Category:Scorpionic's Battle Series